HP/GOT CO Chapter six
Harry had just arrived near where Jon, Tormund Giantsbane, Ygritte, and Orell were preying upon innocents, and was accompanied by Robb and his personal guard. But Harry was merely waiting to see if Jon had truly defected and would try killing the old man, with foreknowledge only being slightly reliable when changes were made. When he refused, Harry magically restrained the Wildlings and forced them to their knees. "Well done, Jon," Harry said, revealing his and Robb's party and dispelling a disillusionment. "Harry! Robb!" Jon started in surprise. "What are you both doing here?" "We came to see you, actually. I asked Lord Stark to speak with you before he left for King's Landing, but he refused. It falls to Robb and I, now. But first, explain why you are associating with Wildlings who murder and steal from us." "They are trying to get to the other side of the wall, to escape the White Walkers and Wights. I've seen the wights myself, Harry." Jon said, and Harry read his mind to confirm it. "I sense you speak the truth and we will have to look into the matter..." Harry began, before immobilizing an attacking eagle. "You know, it's quite rude to attack people. Even as a warg." Harry lit the eagle on fire and hurled it into the ground, causing Orell unbearable agony as he died, and angering the Wildlings with his actions. "Anyway, I recently became King of the Seven Kingdoms and I'm willing to consider allowing the Wildlings to settle down in parts of them. It's up to Robb to decide if he allows them to settle in the North, but I would advise him to have an agreement made first." Harry said, to which Robb nodded. "I suppose this should be taken to Castle Black. Maester Aemon, formerly Targaryen will want to hear part of our talk anyway." And with that, both parties were teleported to outside Castle Black on the south side. Robb had his men keep watch over the Wildlings, while Harry, Jon, and Robb went to see Maester Aemon. "What brings the new King on the Iron Throne, King of the North, and Jon Snow to visit me?" Aemon asked in greeting. "Well, we captured some Wildlings that Jon infiltrated on Qhorin Halfhand's orders. We also need to speak with Jon regarding a family matter and he will need your wisdom." Harry replied. Aemon nodded. "Jon, you are not a Bastard or Eddard Stark's son. You are the legitimate child of Rhaegar Targaryen, who divorced Elia Martell and remarried your mother, Lyanna Stark, to get a male heir when Elia Martell was unable to produce more children." That shocked Aemon and Aegon IV. "Your birth name was Aegon Targaryen." Harry gave them some time to process that. "What does this change?" Jon asked. "I'm bound by oath to the Night Watch and it's until death. I wish I was told before, maybe I would have accepted the offer of Knighthood and land." Jon said sadly. "I can kill and resurrect you, but it would be quite unpleasant." Harry offered. "It would be a full resurrection," He added, after receiving shocked looks. Harry withdrew two bundles and handed them to Jon. "House Targaryen's lost swords Blackfyre and Dark Sister. If you are interested, Dragonstone can be yours or you can take land in Essos when I begin rebuilding the Freehold as an empire." "I tried convincing Lord Stark to tell you before he left, but I was ordered to remain silent on the matter. He changed his mind on his death bed." Harry said sadly. "Then there was the war and my taking the throne and rebuilding..." "I'm not mad, Harry," Jon replied. "I don't want to be a king and these swords won't be safe here." Jon said, handing them back to a shocked Harry. "What of the Wildlings and the White Walkers?" "Well, we can't have the enemy killing and resurrecting the Wildlings. That would give them an army in the hundreds of thousands. And I can't take my dragons north of the Wall, they could be slain and reanimated and I would be responsible for an early war. I suggest we parley with the Wildlings, hopefully get them south of the Wall and let the Night's Watch strategically weaken the White Walkers with support from the Seven Kingdoms. Ideally, once we are ready, we can go Beyond the Wall and wipe out this threat and add the lands to our holdings, and maybe even build another wall in the Frostfangs with rock. The timber and ore value would be immense too..." Harry trailed off after being given glares. "Sorry, but wars cost money and lives, and I was thinking of preserving the first since I can't preserve the second." "Can your magic help?" Robb asked. "Yes, I can destroy huge numbers of undead and can even delay the White Walkers in raising Wights, but it would eventually fail. Runic Enchantments in the bones of people and animals, but the runes can merely be damaged to negate them. My first strategy is the best one I can think of. Depriving the enemy of resources is of paramount importance in warfare and so is weakening them. We need to parley with the leader of the Wildlings." "I agree," Jon said. "And they are lead by Mance Rayder, a deserter of the Night's Watch." "Where is the Lord Commander?" Harry asked. "Out on a ranging," Maester Aemon replied. "I'll use my magic to locate him, and if that fails I'll call his shade to tell us how he died." Harry said, before accessing his powers and causing his eyes to glow. He already knew that Jeor Mormont was dead. "I'm sorry, but your Lord Commander fell to mutiny at Crasters Keep." Harry said, before summoning his shade. "Lord Peverell speaks the truth," Jeor said, having quickly appeared to a shocked room. "I was betrayed and stabbed in the back, literally. Some of our brothers thankfully still live as prisoners and can be freed." Jon and Aemon began asking for permission to lead a raid, but Jeor said that he lost his position at death and that they would have to ask the new Lord Commander. "That would be Allister Thorne, at least until an election can occur." Aemon said, to Jon's annoyance. "He has been sent to King's Landing to request more men." "Still, depriving the White Walker's of wights is a matter of security for the realm, and I won't have any bigots hindering the war effort and giving them hundreds of thousands of undead. With any luck, any who would object will be dealt with by the time he returns and the Wildlings will have either agreed to terms or be destroyed." Harry said. "Can we leave to parley with Mance Rayder immediately?" "Yes, we can take Tormund Giantsbane and Ygritte with us as a sign of good faith." Jon said in agreement. Maester Aemon didn't disagree, and, in fact, seemed supportive. Line break-remove text and replace. After convincing the Wildlings that this was the best way, Harry, Jon, Robb and the two Wildlings were teleported away by Harry's magic, and to near the Frostfangs. Thankfully, once they arrived at the camp, Tormund was able to vouch for them and they were taken to Mance Rayder. "You brought Snow back with two of his friends." Mance said to Tormund, quite displeased. "We are the two people who can grant you passage to south of the Wall. I am Hadrian Peverell, King of the Seven Kingdoms and many other titles that aren't relevant to this discussion, and this is Robb Stark, King of the North and Lord of Winterfell." Harry said, gaining Rayder's full attention. "We have been informed of the White Walker's return and wish to avert war with the Free Folk and deprive the true enemy of potential wights." "So you'll let us through the Wall?" Mance asked cautiously. "If you can assure that certain among your kind will adhere to a few rules and when the time comes aid us against the White Walker's. Such as: no cannibalism, thievery, rape, abduction, or murder. If you can agree to that, and agree to either personally handle executions or punishment or allow it to be carried out, we can allow you past the Wall. You won't have to kneel, and once the enemy is defeated, your people can even choose to return to north of the Wall and establish a new nation. It's long over-due and this shows that your people need to unite and remain united, and a nation where people choose their leaders would be quite perfect for you all." Harry said, winning Rayder's support with his ideas and his compromise. "You know that I might have to leave people behind, the Thenns and Ice-river clans won't stop. It's part of their culture." Mance said, and Harry nodded yes. "What is your strategy for the White Walker's?" "Once they are deprived of over a hundred thousand potential wights, we can begin selectively picking off enemy numbers and slowly weaken them for a final assault to end the threat forever, all while training and arming your people. I control Dragonstone, which has a lot Dragonglass and I have dragons that can make even more... Unlike the Targaryens, my family can forge Valyrian steel, which is also known as Dragonsteel; because of dragonfire being involved in the forging process. After defeating the White Walker's, we can build a wall of rock using the Frostfangs and my own immense magical power, and launch expeditions to the Land of Always Winter to confirm the permanent defeat of the White Walker's." "I will inform my people and let them choose." Mance said, with great relief. Most did end up choosing to agree to these rules and even punishment, and Harry began sending the Free Folk through his portals and remained behind with Mance Rayder and Jon to oversee the withdrawal. They had quickly got the to safety and were quite pleased, until the White Walker's showed up. It was made worse by the Night King being with them. "Jon, lend Mance Longclaw," Harry said, handing Jon Blackfyre. "Mance, you and Jon hold the portal until everyone escapes and then join them in safety. The portal will close then. I'll kill the White Walker's and hopefully their apparent King." "Harry you can't!" Jon argued, but Mance gave him a look of respect for willing to sacrifice himself for his people. "Oh, I'm not sacrificing myself, and I will not die. I will win and take some useful servants from the enemy. I won't be holding back against them." Harry said, overwhelming the White Walker's weather powers and raising the temperature and replacing the blizzard with a thunder storm, which impressed Mance and Jon. "Your aunt may be called Stormborn, but I control the damn storm." Harry said, before moving in a blur towards two White Walker's and cutting their heads off and just as easily killing four more of the abominations and impressing the Night King. "Well? Either fight or bend the knee, you ugly bastard!" Harry taunted. Harry got his wish, with the Night King drawing his sword. Meanwhile, much more Free Folk had escaped and were now moving a lot faster. Harry prepared himself for a fight while the Night King casually advanced, feeling unthreatened by Harry... Until Harry intercepted him at speeds almost beyond his perception and began easily pushing him back. The Night King decided not to hold back, Harry was far too different to dismiss so easily. They began parrying each others blows with inhuman levels of strength and speed; each getting a feel for the others fighting style. Harry did punch the Night King so hard that it snapped several of his horns though and cut his cheek for good measure. Harry kicked the Night King into a nearby boulder and then hit him with a blast of hellfire that made him scream an unholy scream of agony as his armor was deformed. A blast of holyfire confirmed that transcendant forms of fire could harm him, but Harry knew that he would rapidly regenerate from it. When the weakened Night King next attacked, Harry channeled holyfire into his Valyrian steel longsword and cut off the Night King's off-hand and an ear. Harry wanted him to remember this defeat and loss of limb was thankfully permanent for him. Harry began brutally whipping the Night King with ropes of holyfire and was quickly pushing him back to the Land of Always Winter. Harry would do this for hours without tiring and would casually kill ten more White Walker's that came to their masters aid. When Harry sensed the portal had closed, he telekinetically launched the Night King back to the Land of Always Winter and took fight above it. Harry pulled nearby but small asteroids and flung them at the Night King's seat of power; destroying it, and inflicting massive to his enemies base of operations, and even killing a few more White Walker's through sheer, overwhelming, and crushing power. Having weakened the White Walker threat, Harry destroyed the Thenn and Ice-river clan people to prevent them from being used against him in death. Harry also destroyed any other evidence of them; he needed the people united behind him and destroying their friends would hinder that... If they ever found out. Sadly, the so-called Children of the Forest would refuse his offer to go south of the Wall. That much, Harry knew, but he could atleast gain knowledge from them after their deaths, and perhaps even grant himself the powers of warging and Greensight. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry had just arrived at the Gift, near Mance Rayder, Jon, and Robb. They were quite surprised to see him alive, and it showed. "What?" Harry asked in annoyance. "Y-you're alive!" Jon said in shock. "No kidding! And people said Robb was the smarter of the two of you!" Harry said mockingly, causing a few people to laugh. "I would have been back sooner, but more White Walker's attacked me, and I ended up killing sixteen of the damn things. I did inflict massive damage to what I assumed was their base of operations." "We thought you died when those meteors hit the earth." Robb said in concern. "Oh, I pulled those down to attack their base." Harry replied nonchalantly, shocking everyone listening. "If you can do that, you could just destroy them all." Mance said in slight anger. "No, I can't. I damaged the base, but that only killed a few White Walker's. They have few weaknesses that I have observed. If I could easily destroy them, then I would have done so. I did make sure that they would be busy rebuilding for a short time, time that we can use to build homes for your people and arm them for the fight..." Harry said, before sighing. "Sadly, Westeros is still recovering from the War of the Five Kings, and I'll have to accelerate my plans to gather wealth... I am going to conquer Essos and rebuild the Freehold as an empire, and with those resources at my disposal, I can easily fund the arming and training of your people, a war, the new Wall against the White Walker's, and help you establish your new nation if you are interested." "What will you want in return?" Mance asked suspiciously. "A peace treaty and assurances that the Free Folk will no longer harass Robb's people. I quite like your peoples beliefs on freedom; even if I dislike the theft, rape, abduction, and murder." Mance nodded in agreement. "I think I can promise that." Mance said and several nearby Free Folk nodded in agreement. "Well, I will use my magic and begin constructing a few cities and towns for your people to inhabit." Harry said. "We will be fine, you don't have to do that. Perhaps just a fortified area for those who don't like our presence north of the Wall." Mance suggested in return. Harry nodded and took flight towards a nearby mountain. Harry began rapidly taking it apart in block form and while creating a strong foundation, complete with sewers for all the waste to be directed out of the temporary city. Once he had cleared space for twice the numbers that Mance had, he used the blocks to assemble the walls and then fuse the stone on a molecular level. When Harry finished, the city was probably among the most secure in the world, with only the Dragonpit surpassing it. Harry landed and he greatly enjoyed the looks of awe he was seeing.